The Tournament
by I-Love-Garra
Summary: Naruto and the gang go to a ninja tournament, where they compete for first, second, or third place. But there are is alot of compition will at least one of them make it to the top?


Part One

Rivals Announced

It was a nice warm sunny day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are one there way to a ninja tournament on an island that has different ninjas from all over to come and battle.

"All right I can't believe we are here at the ninja tournament" yelled Naruto with excitement.

"Now remember Naruto we aren't sure if we will even qualify. I heard its hard to enter in this competition." Replied Sakura

"Don't worry of course we will qualify"

"What ever Naruto what ever you say."

"Sakura you shouldn't worry too much. Besides if you don't qualify then you can do it next year." Said Kakashi

Then they saw a building not to far away. It was the Building where the tournament was held.

"Well there it is the Kabuki Hall know for the ninja tournament lets go sign you guys up so you all can battle for the Grand Ninja Cup." Said Kakashi

They then went inside the building where they entered it was a big room filled with ninjas from all over the world. Then one guy came up he had long brown hair, he had blue pants on with his kunai knife and shrunken on his right side. He also had a bright green shirt on that was torn at the sleeves, he had bright green eyes, his head band had the symbol from the village hidden in the rocks.

"Hey you in the blue shirt, your Sasuke Uchia I'm I right?" he asked.

"You got him"

"Heh, you aren't thinking about entering in the tournament are you. Cause if you are then I will be looking forward to be battling you just to see how strong you are really are."

"Oh really"

"Yes I think it will be nice for me to test my skills against you."

"Dean leave them alone you will have your chance to talk during the battle when you and sasuke fight against each other. Now come on lets go practices are skills. Oh hi there my name is kimikonata, but you can just call me kimi at least that's what dean calls me."

"It's easier say Kimi then your whole name" said Dean

"Whatever lets go we have to practice before the first contest." Replied Kimi

They then both left into the crowd, Kakashi then came back with papers in his hands.

"Good news you all make the cut and I have the list of people who will be battling." Kakashi handed them the paper on the paper it had who would be battling, along with which team there on.

Ninja Tournament Bracket

Team 4 from village hidden in the mist

Jean hereon

&

Zen Nonako

Team 9 from the village hidden in the stone

Dean Onako

&

Kimikonata

Team 7 from the village hidden in the leaves

Naruto Uzamica

&

Sasuke uchia

The village hidden in the sand

Gaara of the sand

&

Temari

"Hey wait a minute how come I am not on the list." Asked Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura you will be a substitute just in case if Sasuke or Naruto can make it to there battle" replied Kakashi

"Oh ok"

"Now the first battle will began shortly. It will be against Kimi and Naruto."

"All right I get to battle first yes, yes, yes." Replied Naruto

"Come on we better get to the stadium" said Kakashi.

Part Two

The first Battle

When they got to the stadium people from other teams where there watching the tournament. Naruto walked right into the middle there Kimi was already there ready to battle.

"I'm going to finish you off really fast that you want be able to do an attack on me." She replied.

"That's what you think" yelled Naruto right back at her

Sasuke and Sakura went up to the stands with master Kakashi. Then the battle began, Naruto looked at kimi right in the eye. Then she went in her pocket of her pants and pulled out a smoke bomb she threw at right at Naruto. He got ready to dodge but then it despaired. Naruto looked all around wondering where it went but then it reappeared and went off right behind him he couldn't see a thing. Then kimi jumped in the air she pulled out some needles and threw them right at Naruto. When the smoke finally cleared Naruto had needles all over him he quickly tooted them out but before he could get the last one out she threw one more at him. Now Naruto was really mad he quickly took the needles out and ran right towards her but before he could hit her she jumped up.

"You are such an idiot you know that Naruto. That last needle I threw at you had a sleep serum and the more you move the faster it spreads and the faster you fall asleep so I suggest that you don't move. Unless you do want to lose this battle."

"I will not lose this battle no matter haw what" said Naruto before he fell to the ground.

"Heh I told him not move and I also told him that I would finish him off really fast, he just doesn't listen oh well there goes his chance of winning."

The doctors came out and took Naruto to the nurse's office it was all up to Sasuke to win the match.

Part three

Water vs. Sand

Soon as Naruto left the stadium the announcer came out. "The next battle Gaara of the sand vs. Jean Hereon. Jean and Gaara came down to the stadium they where almost alike they both had a gourd on there back. But jeans looked much different it was a light blue.

The battle was about to began Gaara and jean took of the cork of there gourd at the same time. But jean had something different coming out of hers it was water. The battle began by jean throwing water at Gaara. everyone was shocked when it finally turned into ice but Gaara stopped it by having sand going in front of it. The battle then continued it was so intense that it was hard to watch. And for the first time Gaara tried to attack her with sand but she blocked it with water going in front of the sand and turning it into ice. Once the sand hit the ice she turned it back into water and had it go into the sand so that way Gaara could not control the sand. But unfortunately she didn't know that the sand protects Gaara at his own will he doesn't really control the sand but that didn't stop her from doing a water coffin similar to Gaaras sand coffin but instead she uses water and turns it into ice. She lifts Gaara into the sky and threw him back to the ground once he hit the ground the ice shattered but turned back into water.

Unfortunately she did not realize that Gaara was also about to do a coffin but with his sand. It wrapped around her he lift her up and threw her at the wall when she hit the wall the sand went away and she then fell to the ground the match was over Gaara had one. What else is knew. The medics then came and tooted jean to the nurses.

The announcer then came back to the middle of ring while Gaara was leaving the rink. The clean up crew then came and cleaned up all the water. All right then the next match will be Sasuke vs. Dean.

"Well I guess we no fight Sasuke" replied Dean

"Yes but let not forget that I have the sharnign gun!" the sharnign gun then appeared in Sasuke eyes.

"Yes well I have something of my own" dean did some hand signs then he did the sign of the tiger. "Tiger eyed jutsu." Dean's eyes then turned into cats eyes.

They where both ready to fight but then Sasuke noticed something deans hands where changing they where getting long tiger claws. He then striked right at Sasuke but Sasuke blocked but his arms got scratched by Dean's claws. Dean kept striking but Sasuke quickly moved out of the way by using his sharnign gun. And when Sasuke tried to attack Dean all so blocked by using his tiger eyed jutsu it was almost like the sharnign gun but from a different clan.

Then dean did another jutsu he put his hands together and did some hand signs then he came to a stop at the tiger sign then he yelled out winged tiger jutsu. Then all of the sudden a cat came into the field and turned into a winged tiger. He then hoped on it and it tooted off into the sky then Dean jumped off and went down turned Sasuke but jumped up and hit dean and did the same thing he did in the chuni exams to the other grass ninja that was on kabotos team. Dean hit the ground hard he was almost uncontested but he got up and tried to hit Sasuke one more time but he missed Sasuke. Sasuke then grabbed his hand and filliped him while throwing him to the wall. He was then down Sasuke had won the matched.

As Sasuke walked back up to where Sakura and Kakashi where deans teammates came towards him.

"Hey Sasuke you do realized that you are the first person that ever defeated Dean." Said Kimi

"Really I never knew that"

"Yeah sometimes his a opponents gets freaked out when he uses his tiger eyed jutsu first they think its nothing but then when they realized that his whole body has changed they quit."

After that they left sakura came over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke those cuts you have to teat them right away."

"Yeah I guess so." He replied.

"here give me your arms." Sakura pulled out two long bandages and a bottle of water. She put some water on his bandages and then wrapped them around his arms.

Then the announcer came out he then announced the next battle. It was Temari vs. Zen, Temari came out with her giant fan. Zen then pulled out two little fans that had the same purple circles. Then Zen quickly jumped in the air and threw her two fans right at Temari.

"Heh you think throw to little fans can stop me. She took her fan and made a powerful wind. But to her surprise nothing happened the fans just kept on moving. Temari kept on trying to get the fans off course but they just kept on going soon they hit Temari's fan she then tooted them out off her fan and saw the damage. Now Temari was mad she then opened her fan all the way.

"That's it now this battle is personal. Wind side jutsu." Then a giant gust of ind came zen put to fans right in front of her. The gust of wind picked her up and she tried protecting her self from the wind but when it stopped she fell towards the ground. Then before she hit the ground she did a flip so she could land feet first on the ground. She then fell to the ground the battle was over.


End file.
